


Someone Like You

by notalwaysthevillian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Crying, Implied emotional/psychological abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, One Night Stands, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Past Creativity | Roman Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Physical Abuse, Slut Shaming, Swearing, Villain Deceit Sanders, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysthevillian/pseuds/notalwaysthevillian
Summary: Virgil finds himself running away from a bad relationship. He patches himself together, but will he have time to do what he wants to do? Did he waste his entire life on his relationship?Roman has been searching for his true love since forever. His mother doesn't believe in it, due to past issues. Roman is certain he's out there and waiting for him.What happens when fate brings them together?





	1. LA Devotee

As tears rolled down his cheeks, Virgil navigated through his phone. He hit a contact before the phone dropped out of his trembling hands. Sobs wracked his entire body. He curled up on himself, listening to the line ring.

“Virgil? It’s so late, why are you - are you crying?” The voice on the other end wavered. “Oh my god, where are you? I’ll come get you.”

“P-park.” Was all Virgil could get out before his ability to speak disappeared.

“Okay, stay there! We’re leaving right now!”

Not even five minutes later, someone was helping Virgil sit up.

“Pat.”

Virgil flung himself into his best friend’s arms, burying his face into Patton’s chest. Patton’s arms locked around him, hugging him with just the right amount of force.

After a few beats of silence, Patton pulled back just enough to look Virgil in the eye. “I know you’re still upset, but we need to get you out of the cold. We’re going to go back to my place.”

It didn’t take them long to get back to Patton’s apartment. When they walked through the door, Logan handed over a cup of chamomile tea.

“It might help calm him down.”

Once Virgil had finished the tea, he was warmed up and much calmer than he’d been at the park. He didn’t miss the look Patton and Logan shared, opting to talk before they could ask.

“Damon - he -” Virgil sucked in a deep breath. “He hit me.”

In a flash, Logan was on his feet. His fists were clenched and there was a fire in his eyes. “I always knew he was a piece of shit.”

“Logan! Language!” Patton chided, rubbing Virgil’s back. “Sit down and let Virgil finish.”

The fury raged in his eyes, but Logan sat back down.

“I know you guys hated him, but I swear…he used to be a good guy. He just wanted me to be safe.” Virgil leaned into Patton’s shoulder. “I thought he wanted to keep me safe. But when he hit me I realized that everything you guys had ever told me - you were right. I ran away and found myself at the park.”

A knock sounded at the door and Virgil’s head snapped up. “No, nononono. It’s him, it’shim-”

“Shh, Virge, you’re safe here.” Patton carded a hand through his hair.

Everyone froze when they heard a dark chuckle. “ _Virgil_ , I know you’re in there.”

Gasping sobs wracked Virgil’s body. He curled himself even further into Patton’s side, shaking like a leaf.

“Patton, take him into the spare bedroom. I’ll deal with our…visitor.”

Logan waited to open the door until Patton and Virgil were completely out of sight. He swung the door open, finding Damon leaning against the frame. The man smiled, a frightening sight with the scars that littered the side of his face.

“Ah, Logan. Still with Patton? I didn’t think he could compete with your intelligence.” He purred, a hint of a smirk on his face.

Rage boiled in Logan’s blood, but he knew better than to engage. “I’m afraid you’ll have to leave. Virgil isn’t here.”

“Now, now, Logan, lying is  _wrong_.”

“I will ask you politely once more. Leave our apartment.” Logan snapped, gritting his teeth. “Otherwise I’ll have to call the police.”

Damon rolled his eyes. “You don’t have the guts.”

“You’re right.”

_**CRACK.** _

Damon’s hands flew to his nose, trying to staunch the blood flow. Logan shook out his hand, anger blazing in his eyes. “Get. Out. And don’t ever think about coming back.”

Upon hearing the front door close, Patton emerged from the spare room. “Lo?”

“He’s gone.”

Patton let out a gasp, hand flying to his mouth. “Your hand.”

The skin was red and beginning to swell. Logan shook his head. “I’m fine. I just need some ice.”

“I’ll get it.” Patton darted into the kitchen.

Logan headed into the spare bedroom. Virgil was sitting in the corner of the bed, pressing himself into the wall. A pillow sat in his lap, scrunched between his hands.

“He won’t be bothering you again.”

Virgil’s eyes darted up. “What did you do?”

“He punched him, from the look of his hand.” A bag of ice was pressed against Logan’s hand, making him hiss. “I heard something crack.”

Logan mumbled something, making Patton cock an eyebrow. “What was that, honey?”

“I may or may not know the amount of pressure to break a human nose.” Logan mumbled again, slightly clearer.

Before Patton could say a word, Logan had an armful of Virgil.

Taking a page out of Patton’s book, Logan began to rub his back. “You can stay with us for as long as you need.”

“Thank you.”

A year later, Virgil was moving into his own place. Patton and Logan had been kind enough to let him stay until he got back on his feet. Once they’d gotten engaged, he felt like it was time to go.

“Virge, you can still stay with us.” Patton told him as they helped carry furniture into his new apartment. “We really don’t mind.”

Virgil shook his head, his newly purpled bangs falling into his face. “No, Pat. It’s time for a fresh start. Besides, your walls are pretty thin.”

The couple blushed, exchanging a look.

Logan cleared his throat. “We could -”

“Logan. I need this.” Virgil insisted. “You guys have done too much already. I need to be on my own. To do the things I want to do while I still have the time.”

“You have plenty of time.” There was a soft look in Logan’s eye. “The average life expectancy of a white male is 77 years of age. You still have 50 years.”

“What if that’s not enough?”

The question broke Patton’s heart and brought tears to his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I wasted so much of my life on Damon.” Virgil looked away, knowing that if Patton cried he would too. “What if I wasted the best years? What if I don’t live as long as I should? What if -”

“Virgil, breathe. In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8.” Logan waited until Virgil’s breathing had evened out. “If you want to do something, go for it. Don’t spend your time thinking of what ifs. If I’d done that, I never would’ve proposed to the love of my life.”

“Awww, Lo!” Patton pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love you too.”

Logan’s blush returned at the action. He straightened his tie. “We’re only twenty minutes away. Don’t hesitate to call or visit.”

“I won’t.”

Waving the two of them goodbye, Virgil turned on his music and set himself to unpacking.

Despite Logan’s words, he couldn’t keep the thoughts from returning.

_What if?_

_What if?_

_What if?_


	2. Roll Up

Sunlight poured through the crack in the shades, waking Roman up. As he turned, he found his previous night’s lover fast asleep, rolled away from him. Roman quietly slid out of the bed, grabbed his clothes, and left.

He was well aware of the looks he received as he walked down the sidewalk. His hair was a mess and his clothes were rumpled - it was obvious he’d picked them out that morning. And he was pretty sure he was walking a bit stiffer than he should’ve been.

The price to pay to find true love.

His thoughts drifted to all the men he’d…been with over the past year. There certainly had been a mix. Some were polite, others rude. Some were quiet, and others were the life of the party. None of the relationships had lasted longer than a few dates, most not even making it past one night.

He felt a little bad for ending things the way he usually did, but why waste time if he knew they weren’t meant to be?

Music blared from his pocket, startling him out of his thoughts. Grabbing his phone, he winced as his mother’s picture lit up the screen.

Answering the call, he slid the phone to his ear. “Hi Mom.”

“ _Roman! How’s my darling boy?_ ”

Roman darted across the street, holding in a few choice words as a car honked at him. “I’m great Mom. How are you?”

There was a beat of silence. “ _Roman, why am I hearing traffic? It’s only six am._ ”

“I -”

“ _Don’t tell me you’re just heading home._ ” When Roman stayed silent, her voice went from happy to upset. “ _Roman, didn’t you learn from your father? ‘True love’ doesn’t exist._ ”

The mocking tone in her voice was clear. “Mom -”

“ _You’ll waste your life trying to find ‘the one’._ ”

“Mom -”

“ _You’ll never be happy if -_ ”

“MOM!” Roman shouted. He got a few angry looks, but he achieved his goal as his mother stopped. “I get that things didn’t work out between you and dad. But that doesn’t mean I should give up hope. And neither should you. There’s someone out there for everyone, I just know it.”

“ _I don’t agree…but I can respect that you feel that way._ ”

“That’s all I ask, Mom.” Roman cleared his throat. “So, when are we getting together for dinner again? I miss the little yapper.”

A gasp from the other end of the line made him laugh. “ _How dare you insult Princess. Just for that I think we’ll be having fish._ ”

“Moooom.”

“ _You know I’m joking._ ” Her laugh rang through the phone, loud enough to make a passerby chuckle. “ _I’ll see you Wednesday?_ ”

Roman nodded. “See you then. Love you.”

“ _Love you!_ ”

Ending the call, Roman pocketed the phone. While he didn’t enjoy his so called “walks of shame”, he did enjoy the fresh air and the time to think.

His thoughts drifted to his mother.

And the heartbreak she’d been through.

_“You lying sack of shit!”_

_His dad flinched. His eyes darting to a scared Roman, standing in the hallway. “Sandra, baby -”_

_“No!” Tears streamed down her face. She pointed toward the door. “Get out! And don’t ever think about coming back!”_

_He left the house without another word. His mom slammed the door, hard enough that it rattled on its hinges. Sobs wracked her body as she slid to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest._

_Roman tiptoed out of the hallway, stopping right in front of her. “Momma?”_

_His voice wobbled as he put his hands on her knees._

_“Oh, Roman.” She hastily wiped her eyes. “Come here baby.”_

_She opened her arms and he dove into them. The two cried themselves out, holding each other tightly._

_From that moment on, Sandra had given up on love._

“Roman?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Roman found a prior lover standing in front of him. Remy had been one of the few who’d agreed that they weren’t right for each other. They’d remained fairly close friends.

“How’s my bitch?”

Roman rolled his eyes. “I’m not your bitch, Rem.”

“That’s not what you said -”

“Remy!”

The man slurped on his Starbucks, giving Roman a smirk. “How’s the search going? You find your knight in shining armor yet?”

Roman shook his head, shoulders slumping. “Not yet. But I know he’s out there.”

“Call me when you do. We can go on a double date.”

It took a second for the words to sink in, but when they did Roman’s jaw dropped to the sidewalk. “ _You_ found someone?”

“Oh fuck off.” Remy’s cheeks turned the slightest bit pink. He was flustered, which was something Roman had never seen. “Yeah, I found a guy. He’s the biggest dork I’ve ever met, but he’s a total sweetheart. And he’s great in -”

“I’d love to meet him sometime.” Roman cut him off, knowing if Remy got started he’d hear all the dirty details.

“We’re headed to the club tonight.” Draining the rest of his tea, Remy tossed it in the trash. “Emile’s a club virgin and I’m popping his cherry.”

Roman couldn’t help but laugh. “Why do you phrase things like that?”

“Makes me more memorable that way babe.” Throwing a wink in Roman’s direction, Remy started walking away. “Text me!”

“I will!”

After a quick shower, Roman dashed to work, barely getting there in time. His boss wasn’t impressed, but he didn’t say anything about it. He knew that Roman was the best vocalist in the diner. If Roman got fired, they’d have a hell of a time replacing him.

While Roman knew this, he didn’t exploit it often.

What would his love think if he was that kind of person?

After a grueling shift, Roman headed home to freshen up. He made sure he looked his best all the time. You never knew if you were going to meet The One.

“Let’s see.” He mumbled, combing through his closet. He stopped on a shirt he’d yet to wear. “Perfect.”

Sliding his hands through the sleeves, he left it open while he looked for his pants. Once he was fully dressed and his hair was gelled to perfection, he looked in the mirror.

The silk shirt clung to his body like a second skin. Gold dragons stood out against the red fabric, which was only accentuated by his white jeans. He’d debated wearing his skinny jeans, but he figured it would be a bit much.

He slid on a pair of gold sneakers, the easiest thing to dance in, before heading out.


	3. Shut Up and Dance

“Gurl, you made it!” Remy cried over the music.

The speakers were vibrating the floor and rattling their bones.

It was heaven.

Opening his arms, Roman spun around, showing off his outfit. Remy let out a low whistle. “Damn, if I hadn’t already met the man of my dreams, I’d be tempted.”

“Speaking of, where is he? I want to meet him.” Roman trailed his eyes through the crowd.

A man seemingly appeared in front of them, handing Remy a drink. “You must be Roman! Remy’s told me so much about you. I’m Emile.”

“I’ve heard some good things about you.” Roman shook his hand. “I don’t know how you managed it, but Remy is head over heels for you.”

Emile let out a cute sigh as Remy turned bright red. “The feeling is mutual.”

Roman hovered awkwardly as Remy dragged Emile in for a kiss. Luckily, it was short enough that he didn’t feel the need to walk away.

“I spy, with my little eye, a cute guy.” Remy whispered to Roman, nodding his head toward the dance floor. “Shall we?”

Their little group joined the crowd. Remy and Emile vanished towards the middle, leaving Roman hanging on the edges. The guy he had his eye on was also hanging out near the edge, talking to a friend.

Dancing his way over, Roman made eye contact. The guy looked him up and down before waving his buddy off.

“You’re Roman, right?”

“Yep!”

He slid closer, an almost predatory grin on his face. “What makes you think I’d want to dance with a slut like you?”

Roman tried to take a step back, but the mass of bodies on the dance floor made it impossible. “I -”

The words died as the guy rolled his eyes before leaving him standing there, somehow surrounded by people but also completely alone.

Tears filled his eyes. He blindly rushed out of the club, stumbling as he headed toward the cafe on the corner.

Unable to see where he was going, he tripped and scraped his hands on the concrete.

“Oh my god - are you okay?” An unknown voice asked. Hands enveloped his wrists, turning his palms face up. “You’re bleeding.”

Blinking the tears from his eyes, Roman managed to clear his vision.

Only to be met with the most handsome face he’d ever seen.

“I - I’ll be fine.”

“No way, you look like hell.” The guy helped him to his feet. A look of hesitation crossed his face. “My apartment is right here, but if you’re not comfortable I can take you somewhere else. Do you have friends nearby?”

“They won’t miss me.” Roman said, only realizing how bad it sounded when the guy’s eyes widened. “I mean - I’m, well…I’m known for disappearing. And not coming home until morning.”

“Oh.  _Oh_.” The light blush on his face was adorable. “Well…come on, I guess.”

He helped Roman up the stairs, almost tripping and bringing the both of them down. Roman laughed at that, making him blush even harder.

Fumbling with his key, the handsome stranger opened the door to a spotless apartment and turned on the lights. A few Disney posters hung on the walls, as well as some bands that could only be labelled as Emo. Blackout curtains covered the windows, drawn tight.

“You can take a seat on the couch, I’ve got a med kit under the sink.”

Roman did as he was told, sinking into the cushions of the black couch. The rug beneath his feet was purple. For some reason, it made him smile.

“Here, this is gonna sting.”

The guy pulled out a spray. Roman winced as it stung his cuts, but he knew that if it wasn’t disinfected it could get a lot worse. The pain lessened quickly, allowing him to giggle at the black bandages on his palms.

“I have an aesthetic, okay?” The guy smiled as Roman laughed. “I probably should’ve asked this before I invited you up, but who are you?”

“If you’re lucky, the man of your dreams.” The words tumbled from Roman’s mouth before he could think about what he’d just said. “Sorry - I’m Roman.”

“My name is Virgil.” A smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth. “I guess I don’t have to ask if you fell from heaven.”

Roman groaned. “That was horrible.”

“You started it.” Virgil laughed.

Roman sucked in a breath as he took in Virgil’s smile.

He hadn’t felt this way about…anyone. Ever.

“Virgil, do you believe in soulmates?”

Virgil mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like ‘take a chance’ before he looked Roman dead in the eye. “Why don’t you kiss me and find out?”

Practically launching himself into Virgil’s lap, Roman slotted their lips together. Passion poured out from every fiber of his being, surprising the both of them. It took a second before Virgil kissed back just as fiercely.

A sharp gasp left Roman’s mouth as Virgil began mouthing down his jawline. “V-Virgil.”

“Mmm?”

“I’m all for - for doing it on your couch, but I think -” Virgil bit down, making Roman’s toes curl. “Bedroom.”

Reconnecting their lips, Virgil simply picked Roman up and made his way to the bedroom.

~

_**One year later…** _

“You may kiss the groom.”

Roman let out a whoop as Logan dipped Patton, kissing him senseless. Virgil nudged him, laughing. “Why did I bring you?”

“Because I’m the best boyfriend?” Roman said, shooting Virgil puppy dog eyes.

Virgil flashed Patton and Logan a smile as they made their way down the aisle. He reached over and intertwined his fingers with Roman’s. “The best boyfriend in the whole wide world.”


End file.
